


午夜夜宵

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, 于是没敢标cp, 小罗的睡鼠梗源于OVA, 我自己也不知道算不算腐向, 架空, 神父与吸血鬼AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 半夜饿醒的神父，逼着新抓的吸血鬼切洋葱。





	午夜夜宵

标题：午夜夜宵  
原作：黑执事  
作者：道莫小七  
角色：葬仪屋，格雷尔  
警告：架空，神父与吸血鬼AU；小罗的睡鼠梗源于OVA；我自己也不知道算不算腐向，于是没敢标cp  
摘要/lofter提梗：13题：半夜饿醒的神父，逼着新抓的吸血鬼切洋葱。  
原梗链接：http://krecord.lofter.com/post/1d573405_108c76d2

 

 

萨多克里夫神父醒来是午夜一点左右。也就是说现在可能大概是十二点，也可能大概是两点。不过时间不重要，重要的是他饿了。

饥饿的人毫无理智可言。

“所以……”对方打了个哈欠才补完后半句，“把小生拽起来？”

“我知道你昼夜颠倒现在不用睡也很清醒。”格雷尔不耐烦地双手抱臂。

“虽然不是必需品，但睡眠也是相当不错的消遣。”面前的吸血鬼摊开双臂状似无辜，“那么用什么代价来支付使唤小生的报酬呢？”

红发的神父扬起手中的银剪刀。

“我不把你的身体戳个洞怎么样？”他微笑询问。

 

 

“太暴力了，太暴力了……你这孩子。”吸血鬼慢条斯理切着洋葱，一边摇着头，语气似乎是遗憾，“如果有人不听你布道，你怎么办？”

“我把他锯成两半。”格雷尔毫无半分人道主义与耐心地发言。

“那样的话，缝合起来会很麻烦。”

“闭嘴吧，你个食尸鬼。”

“Vampire。亲爱的，别把我和其他生物随便搞混。”

“Bloodsucker。”他小声嘀咕。

这个诨名惹得对方一阵低笑：“我们不说那个词，好吗？做个绅士。”

被要求绅士的对象撇起嘴：“对于保存尸体有着独特爱好的又不是我。说真的，被吸空了血的干尸还有什么储存的必要？”

“啊……”那个银发的生物手上的动作顿了顿，“老年人一点微不足道的好奇心，你也可以看成是仓鼠癖发作。”

“罗尼比你可爱多了……”格雷尔小声嘀咕。

“谁？”

“你管不着，尖耳朵。”他不耐烦地回复，“我饿了。”

“明白，明白。”吸血鬼继续切着剩下的洋葱，不过没几下他又停了下来，“格雷尔？小生让你煮的土豆呢？”

“锅里。”

“去捞出来，把它们过完凉水后剥掉皮。”他以对方听不到的音量叹了口气，“不听命令就不知道主动做事……真是只蠢笨的幼犬。”

幸好他的音量对方听不到，否则下一刻凑过来的对方端着的就不是盛着去皮土豆的碗，而真的是那把电锯了也不一定——这个神职人员是哪来的凶器的，话说？——：“然后呢？”

“啊，让小生来吧。”吸血鬼擦了擦双手接过来，用一把大勺子将玉黄色的块茎碾碎，“胡椒粉和盐在哪儿，格雷尔清楚吧？”

幸好对方还不至于真蠢笨到了无用的地步，从橱柜里翻出调料后，吸血鬼难得称赞了他：“鼻子还是有点用的，神父先生。”

神父先生对此的回应是将盐撒在了他头上。

 

 

“虽然同是非人类的生物。”银发的男人坐在长椅上，慢条斯理地捻着发间的盐粒往外择，“但小生和幽灵还是不同种族的。”

言外之意，撒盐这招用错了对象。

桌子对面的人类埋头挖着土豆泥往嘴里塞，仿佛没听到对方的话一样。

“那么，小生先回棺材里了。”他说着起身。

“回来。”低头用勺子刮着表层薯泥的神父忽然开口。

吸血鬼挑眉：“别这样，碗总轮不到小生洗吧。”

“你为什么要放弃‘人类’的身份？”格雷尔用咬着的勺柄那端指着他，“明明已经是即将被选为红衣主教的资深神父……却放弃了一切，成为了吸血鬼（bloodsucker）。”

“Vampire，”他叹息着笑，“我们文雅些，好吗？”

格雷尔眯起碧绿色的眼睛：“你觉得我在乎这些见鬼的繁文缛节？”

“不。”曾经的神父摇摇头，走回来重新坐下，“所以小生比较喜欢你，你和小生有点像是同类人。”

“我才不想以后也变成什么恶心的东西。”他皱起眉，“所以为什么？”

“虽然说过很多次，但是没有被相信过。”吸血鬼垂着眼，似乎是在欣赏着黑色的长指甲，“小生很好奇，好奇跳脱了‘人类’思想的局限，打破被束缚的常识，得到所谓异类的身份后，所体验到的世界会有何不同。”

“有吗？”格雷尔刮干净碗底最后一勺后含进嘴里含糊不清地问。

盯着指甲的吸血鬼慢吞吞摇着头，但不像否认也不像承认。过了一会儿他终于笑起来，收回视线抬起头。

“小生以后再告诉你吧。”他以下巴示意，“现在，把碗放在水槽里洗干净吧。别想着使唤小生啦，吸血鬼不能碰水。”

 

 

格雷尔慢吞吞洗完碗收起来后，转身发现那个说着要回去睡觉的银发生物还站在厨房的门口等着。

“问这个是为了什么？审判吗？”回去的路上对方漫不经心地问。

“也是因为好奇。”他没好气地回。

吸血鬼哈地笑了一声：“如果想知道变为异类的方法，欢迎随时来找小生请教。”

“才不会！我还是很喜欢神父的工作，除非异类里有什么好男——”

短发的神父倏然住了口。

吸血鬼脚下的步伐不变，似乎没注意到失言的他微变的脸色。

他们沉默着出了教堂的后门，格雷尔停下步子，看着那个活像幽灵的男人穿过墓地间林立的石碑。

“我。”

吸血鬼回头：“嗯？”

“我没告诉异端审判局……”格雷尔移开视线，“我已经抓到你了。”

对方却咧开嘴，像是听到笑话似的哧哧地笑。

“抓到、小生？”他抬起袖子擦擦嘴角，“好笑话，神父先生。”

“……不，我想我还是明天就去教会吧。”

银发的吸血鬼哈哈大笑，转身继续朝着暂时栖息的墓间棺材走去，扬起衣袖远远挥了挥。

“致以小生的歉意与谢意，仁慈的萨多克里夫神父。”

 

 

————————————END——————————


End file.
